


Putting the Sin in Slytherin

by plaidphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Prostitution, Slytherin!Rose, gryffindor!albus, tri-wizard tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidphoenix/pseuds/plaidphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Weasley wants to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Albus is trying to talk her out of it. In the process he learns more about his favorite cousin then he ever wanted to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting the Sin in Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ely_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Baby/gifts).



“I can’t believe you put your name in the cup,” Albus hisses with all the passion of a snake.

“I don’t see what the problem is,” Rose observes as she continues paining her nails a demonic looking blood red. “I’m hardly the only person who wants to compete in the tournament.”

“Yeah,” Albus impatiently observes. “But those other people aren’t my favorite cousin.”

“Or your girlfriend,” Rose testily comments as she observes the nail polish drying on her fingers.

“You said you weren’t ready to start dating,” Albus says, a bit more testily then he wants to. He can’t help it when Rose drives him to distraction and that’s not to mention her state of undress. Sitting in the Room of Requirement in only her bra and knickers is making Albus think about all sorts of naughty, naughty things and the worst thing about it is that he knows Rose is more then willing to join in. She simply enjoys playing hard to get more then anything else in the world.

“I’m not,” Rose tells him in all seriousness. “Besides, if I’m going to be competing in the Tri-Wizard Tournament I really don’t need the distraction of a boyfriend.”

“Don’t you remember all the stories Dad told us about the tournament,” Albus pathetically pleads. “People have died and he nearly got killed more then once.”

“Uncle Harry nearly got killed because there were people trying to kill him,” Rose shoots back. “Or did you forget that part.”

“No, no I didn’t,” Albus guiltily admits. “I just don’t want to see anything happen to you.”

“Because I’m your cousin,” Rose asks with a cheeky grin. “Or because you want to get me into bed?”

“Either,” Albus snaps. “Or both! I don’t see how casual you can be about all this. We’re only talking about you risking your life.”

“It’d hardly be the first time,” Rose offers as she starts to put her makeup away and grabbing her clothes to get dressed.

“What’s that supposed to mean,” Albus asks. Even though he’s a Gryffindor and his cousin is a Slytherin, they know everything there is to know about each other. Or so he thinks.

Rose sighs dramatically as she zips up her skirt.

“It means mum and dad would have murdered me if they knew what I was getting up to over the summer,” Rose says with a cryptic smile on her face.

“What did you get up to over the summer,” Albus asks. “Aside from sneaking down to the pond for some skinny dipping.”

“You’re such a clueless prat at times,” Rose teases. “But I still love you.”

“So,” Albus challenges.

“I spent the summer working at One Eyed Jacks,” Rose confesses as she puts on her blouse.

“You did not spend all summer working at a whorehouse,” Albus charges, refusing to see how it’s even possible.

“I did spend all summer working at a whorehouse,” Rose confirms. “How do you think I was able to afford all the lingerie I’ve been modeling for you?”

“But….but…” Albus is speechless. He refuses to believe his favorite cousin and the only girl he’s ever been in love with has worked as a prostitute

“But…but…” Rose mockingly repeats. “Seriously, Albus, you need to start living your own life. I love you and I’ll probably screw your brains out some day, but this whole lost puppy routine has to stop. It’s not healthy.”

“You’re just being cruel because I don’t want you to compete in the tournament,” Albus accuses Rose as he tries to regain his mental footing.

“No, I’m being a Slytherin,” Rose tells him, “and part of being a Slytherin is using every tool at your disposal to get whatever it is you want. Now this may be hard for you to hear and even harder for you to accept but I’m not a virgin anymore. I’ve had sex and I’ve discovered I like it. If men want to pay me for the privilege of getting between my legs, I’m not going to stop them. As for the tournament, I’m going to be in it whether you like it or not. Either you can help me or you can’t but if you do, I’ll make it worth your while.”

“How,” Albus warily asks, not sure he wants to know.

“You help me win the tournament and I’ll screw you senseless,” Rose tells him as she puts her hands on his shoulder and looks him in the eye. “I’ll do it every day for a whole year and maybe, just maybe, if you’re lucky, it’s what’ll be happening between us for the rest of our lives.”

“You’re putting me on,” Albus is wary because he knows Rose likes to play mind games even if she doesn’t often play them with him.

“No, I’m not, you ninny,” Rose smiles. “Just because I enjoy messing with people doesn’t mean I’m messing with you.

And without warning Rose reaches in to kiss Albus squarely on the lips, letting her tongue explore his mouth as she presses her body squarely against his, letting him know what he’s in store for if he helps her. She knows she’s getting through to him as the bulge in his trousers begins to press against her right thigh.

Rose abruptly breaks the kiss and lets Albus catch his breath.

“Imagine that and more,” Rose teases, “for a whole year.”

“So we’re clear,” Albus says as he tries to think with his brain, “I help you win the tournament and I win you for a year.”

“Or more,” Rose admits with a winning smile that Albus can’t help but love.

“And I suppose you want me to keep quiet about what you did over the summer,” Albus foolishly asks when he already knows the answer.

“Well you could if you want,” Rose coyly teases. “But your dad was one of my best customers.”

“WHAT,” Albus screams loudly enough for people all across the castle to hear him.


End file.
